Stakeout
This is the seventh episode of AnTEN. Synopsis Anton, Gek and Anton's dad go on a stakeout to catch a gang of alien criminals. Transcript (Anton's Dad or Rob) Anton, it's time for your first official Plumber's stakeout! (Anton) YES! Anton, Rob and Gek run into Rob's van and drive away. They arrive to see Lightspeed McGee from The Trouble With Lightspeed McGee running around snatching purses. (Anton, stepping out) Lightspeed McGee? I thought the Plumbers took him into custody. (Rob, with him and Gek stepping out) He must have escaped! (Anton, scrolling through Omnitrix) All in all, he's going down to Undertown, Fasttrack style! Anton turns into Terraspin. (Terraspin) Aw what? Terraspin? Is this a joke? Gek and Rob fire their blasters at L. McGee, who dodges. (L. McGee) Missed me, slowpokes! Terraspin hovers towards him, but L. McGee runs away. ( L. McGee) Later, slowigators! (Terraspin, demorphing) Crap! He got away! They all get in the van and drive to him, but encounter Cerebertram from Gek vs Brainwave stealing cash with his telekinesis. (Rob) Cerebertram?! He must have escaped too! Gek, switch your LAZER gun to Laser Arrow mode. Anton, turn into Brainwave. I'll activate the Portal Cannon! Our little Neurosapien criminal here's going straight to the Null Void! (Anton) Will do, Dad! Anton turns into Smashface, but the symbol is on his chest plus green eyes. (Smashface) Smashface? Aw man! Smashface charges headfirst to Cerebertram, but he creates a forcefield that Smashface rams into. (Smashface) OW! Gek fires a couple of arrows at Cerebertram, who reactivates his forcefield and teleports away as Smashface demorphs. (Anton) Oh not again! (Rob) Don't doubt your abilities, Anton. You haven't exactly "mastered" using the Omnitrix. You haven't had it for up to a month! (Anton) Thanks, Dad. They drive to the town park to see a Granit (Rockhard's species) threatening people for money. (Anton, stepping out) Three money related crimes today. Something's up. Anton morphs into The Worst, but selected Rockhard. (The Worst) Are you for real, Omnitrix? (Granit or Rocky) An Atrocian? The is gonna be good! Rocky starts pummeling The Worst, but after 5 minutes gets tired, but Anton times out. Rocky punches him to the van and runs away, discouraging Anton. (Anton) Dangit! Why am I so terrible at being a hero? Half the time, I don't get the right alien or I completely fail at using it! (Rob) Don't get discouraged, Anton! (Anton) But I let three money-grubbing thieves- Wait a minute. They all stole cash and they're all aliens! They must be in cahoots! (Gek) Good thing I planted a tracking device on the Granit while you distracted him with your Atrocian lifeform! (Rob) See, son. You distracted him while Gek planted a tracking device on him! You're fully capable of helping! They follow the coordinates and wind up at an old abandoned warehouse. (Gek) This is the place. They run inside to meet Cerebertram, Rocky and L. McGee. (Cerebertram) Hello, Martins and Gekkomander. We are the Troublesome Trio! (Anton) And we're gonna kick all three off your butts! (looks at Omnitrix) Look, Omnitrix, I want Humongousaur, OK? PESKY DUST TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE (Pesky Dust) Why am I not surprised? I can't even use Pesky Dust well because I've never been him! The trio look in horror. (L. McGee) OH FUDGE! A Nemuina! Pesky Dust traps them all in nightmares. END Characters Anton Gek Rob Villains Rocky L. McGee Cerebertram Aliens Used Terraspin (first appearance in AnTEN; intended alien was Fasttrack) Smashface (first appearance; intended alien was Brainwave) The Worst (first appearance in AnTEN; intended alien was Rockhard) Pesky Dust (first appearance in AnTEN; intended alien was Humongousaur) Category:Episodes